cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Federation
The Terran Federation (more commonly referred to as Terra or the T.F.) is a developing democratic republic consisting of a single state broken into five regions. At 477 miles in land area, and a population of 13,740 people, the Terran Federation ranks 13,902 in the world, but is growing on a daily basis. The Terran Federation is a vastly mixed cultural nation with an economy that produces a GDP of $40 million. The Terran Federation was founded on June 22, 2009 after a bloody revolution against the previous oppressive government of the former nation that was simply know as the "Fatherland." Civilian militants as well as organized soldiers made cooperative attacks on the oppressive government rulers, and the former president at the capital in Sanctuary. After nearly two days of intense fighting, the corrupt politicians, including the president, were executed, and a new government formed from former military leaders. After the revolution, and establishment of the new government, the Terran Federation joined the NATO alliance. The new president, Masterson, had the nation remain their briefly before moving on and joining the ranks of The German Empire. Etymology When the revolution had come to an end, the new government had met to discuss the naming of their new nation. To signify unity and hope, most had suggested Terra, the Latin word for "Earth." Others wanted a more powerful meaning name, and called for something more political. After several days of debate, nearly all agreed upon the proposed name, the Terran Federation, with Terra being a common name for the proper title. History A New Nation is Born In the early hours of June 22, 2009, civilian rebels and federal troops coordinated together in attacks on the oppressive government of the Fatherland, who prior to that day, held an iron fist rule over the people of the once glorious nation, turned oppressive and cruel, run by the most corrupt and evil of politicians and other officials, mainly President Emil Olvalez. And after years of abuse from this government, the people, as well as the soldiers of the nation, had finally had enough of watching their once beautiful home be torn down to below third world standards. The assault started with organized troops arriving to the capital and surrounding the perimeter of the Olvalez's "palace." With quick surprise, they and civilian militants were able to then assault the heavily guarded compound, in a firefight that lasted nearly two hours. When it appeared that Olvalez's militia was weakening and losing the will to fight, the civilian militants rushed the main entrance, and thus entered the palace with brute force, killing all who they saw aiming a weapon at them. There was nowhere for Olvalez to go. There was no secret escape route, no special door panels, nothing that could have aided him in escaping his fate. With his militia nearly eradicated from the grounds, the civilian militants dashed into the Olvalez's office, having a brief shootout with his personal guards. Within seconds, they succeeded and captured Olvalez. Hardly a president he was. More or less, he was a cruel dictator, who cared for no one but himself and his close friends and family. Some say he was worse than Stalin. As evening fell, casualties had been high, nearly two thousand freedom fighters had given their lives for the cause. But in trade, had taken the man who took away the greatness they once had. There wasn't even a trial. He was promptly blindfolded, offered a cigarette (which he declined), and was then stood against the gate of his palace, and quickly executed by a firing squad. His body was then thrown into a near by burning dumpster, forgotten already. With the new found freedom, the leaders of the civilian militants and commanders of the existing organized military came to terms, and organized a new federal government. Officials were elected from within, and the people approved. And so it was born, the Terran Federation. Joining the Alliances After the revolution, the Terran Federation aligned itself with the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO). After admittance to NATO, the Terran Federation found itself in a stall. While officials made attempts to work with NATO, there was little progress being made. The Terran Federation was unable to acquire any trade circles, or be involved in tech deals. Lacking the needed funds and assistance to grow, The Terran Federation officially ceased it's affiliation with NATO on July 12, 2009. The following day, July 13, the Terran Federation accepted the laws and regulations of The German Empire. Having become an instant member, the Terran Federation was quickly put into tech deals, and found itself at the focal point of the moment. The nation then began to prosper and has since been on a successful path. USR Conflict & the Rescue of N. Reeki When the United Soviet Regime joined the ranks of The German Empire alliance, the Terran Federation was quick to make the communist regime feel welcomed. However, having a zero policy for oppressive governments, heated talks quickly sparked between the two leaders. President Masterson expressed to the leader of the USR, Premier Greenmorrow, that communism was not the best route to take in a nation's road to success, and that he felt they should consider a transition of government, perhaps something most of the people of te former Soviet state could agree on. Premier Greenmorrow refused to take any suggestions into consideration, and kept his ground when he proclaimed that the people of the USR were happy, and living well, despite his refusale to allow T.F. General Inspectors come and see the nation's well being. After many days of back and forth talking and the discussion of the pros and cons of communism, Premier Greenmorrow finally agreed to allow general inspectors enter his nation. Then inspectors concluded that all statements made by Greenmorrow were in fact truthful. The economy of the USR was healthy, the people were happy, and living well, and there seemed to be no domestic threats or major issues. President Masterson congratulated Premier Greenmorrow on his success, but still kept his opinion that communism was not the best choice of a government system. And that in the future, the USR would encounter hardships that most other systems would not have to face. While this was taking place, the Terran Federation had sent two hundered soldiers to the developing nation to provide security and to display cooperation between the two nations. However, several anonymous callers to local T.F. radio shows made the claim that the soldiers were in fact special forces sent in to disrupt the USR's economy as well as stall their national growth. However, there was no hard evidence to support these claims, as the USR's economy was stable, and the nation was growing. When President Masterson addressed the issue, no further claims surfaced, and the soldiers were withdrawn on July 16. On the same day the T.F. soldiers were withdrawn, the leader of the United States of Backyard, N. Reeki had gone missing. The remaining government officials suspected that members of a terrorist group known as SCORPIA (Sabotage,CORruPption, Intelligence, Assassination), took the leader hostage. They contacted the government of the Terran Federation, seeking out any possible locations of N. Reeki. Terrian officials denied any knowledge of the whereabouts of N. Reeki, but agreed to have federal and local authorities on the lookout for any suspicion. Days later federal authorities of the Terran Federation contacted the Terrian Armed Forces that they had discovered the location of N. Reeki, and whom was holding him hostage. In the very early morning of July 23, 2009, Terran Federation specil forces (whilst denied by the government) recovered N. Reeki from an unknown location. Later that day, universal reports of a USR cargo ship being lost to running aground was reported, but the Terran Federation denied any involvement in the loss of the cargo vessel, despite free lance reports and apparent photographic evidence saying otherwise. The United Soviet Regime remaind silent on the matter and never released a statement, and N. Reeki was safely returned home. Because of this, tension between the Terran Federation and the USR grew, but have since cooled. Invasion of South Starvania On the night of July 31-August 1, 2009, Terrian armed forces invaded the nation of South Starvania in what was known as Operation "Lionheart." Deployed units included that of the 1st. Armored Combat Brigade of the 1st. Armored Infantry Division, the 99th Ranger Regiment, and A Squadron of 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, though the top Terrian officials deny Delta's involvement in the operation, citing it was a "... conventional operation." Motive for the attack was to remove the royal family of South Starvania, who were rumored to be oppressing the people of the nation. After constant calls for help, President Masterson cleared the miltiary for immediate engagement. However, he hadn't cleared the operation with superiors within the German Empire, but was prepared to take any heat given from them. He said in his press statement "... It was a matter of time. These people needed to be liberated, so they could no longer live in fear, or poverty. Waiting for approval of an obvious decision only would have caused more pain and suffering. We acted on our hearts." Total casualties on the Terran Federation side included nearly 1,500 soldiers, and roughly 50 tanks. It was undetermined the total casualties of the loyal guards units of South Starvania, however most intelligence reports claim that they were all near eradicated by the Terran Federation military. One Apache helicopter went down, but it was not determined whether or not it was by enemy fire or aircraft malfunction. The aftermath within the nation was the people of South Starvania promoting revolution, and rioting in the streets, with no one to stop them and imprison them. The royal family was successfull removed, and were exiled from the nation by the natives. Terrian soldiers withdrew early on August 1, having completed the main objective. After an unresponsive government from South Starvania, and seeing that the military had rebuilt to a significant strength, the Terran Federation forces redeployed. It was a costly reinsertion into the nation, but in the end, Terrian forces had prevailed, and continue to hold a footing into the nation, providing security and eliminating the remaining loyalist from the nation. President Masterson issued an order to keep forces in the nation for as long as possible, but cited that reserve forces will be needed to keep the Terran Federation strong and safe. Expansion The Terran Federation continues to grow on a daily basis. Being involved in multiple tech deals, infrastructure and land growth, the Terran Federation is on a quick path to mass population and the potential status of a world power. Government The Terran Federation is a democratic republic nation, which runs on a representative democracy, in which the people elect federal officials to office for terms of service. There are three branches of the federal government. The executive, legislative, and judicial. Executive: The president is the commander of the military, he may veto legislative bills before they are passed as a law, may appoint his or her cabinet and other officials, who administer and enforce federal laws and regulations, and has the power to declare war. Legislative: The Congress, made up of the Senate, makes federal law, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove current members of the government. Judicial: The federal court, whose seven judges are appointed by the president with Senate approval, interpret laws and overturn those they find do not benefit the people. The Senate consist of five people, each representing one of the regions of the Terran Federation. A senator may hold office for as long as he or she is kept elected, however, elections for the Senate, as well as the president take place every four years. The president too may run for as many terms as he or she as elected. Foreign Relations and Military The Terran Federation currently holds little global influence on the diplomatic and military scales, however, it has made itself known within several alliances and neighboring nations of its presence and capabilities. Thus far, the Terran Federation is known to be in good relations with Sriluur, Tiberian Republic, Marisopa, United Soviet Regime, and Pediki, all of which the Terran Federation has trade agreements with. The Terran Federation has also had foreign aid deals with Free West, The Prussian Reich, Tandem, United Highlands, and other nations world wide. The Terran Federation has worked most closely with the United Soviet Regime, despite their conflicts of interests. The president is the top official within the armed forces, titled Commander of the Armed Forces, and appoints thel aders of the military, such as the secretary of defense, the joint chiefs of staff, and proceeds over administerng the armed forces, which as of now include the sole branch of the Army. As of 2009, the Armed Forces as a whole hold over 6,000 personnel on active duty, with no reserves or nationa guard units. Civilian contractors are employed aswell, but are not deployed to forward warzones. Military service is all volunteer, but the president retains the right to call for conscription via the Selective Service Program should a war break out and troops be needed. Spending on the military is unknown, but favors over most other government funding relying programs, however they do not go without, or with much less. About 1/4 to one half of all the Terran Federation's budget goes to the Armed Forces. Economy The economy of the Terran Federation is a mixed economy of socialism, protectionism, and laizze faire sysems. In addition, the economy is supported by constant upbuilding of infrastructure, and the local and connected resources that include fur, wine, coal, gold, lead, pigs, silver, spices, sugar, water, whea, and the growing fast food industry, which has taken the nation by storm. Whilst some criticize the growth of the fast food industry, claiming it makes citizens unhealthy and apathetic, others say that the food selection is completely the consumer's choice, and that the fast food chains do offer healthier alternatives. As of July 2009, the GDP of the Terran Federation is estimated at $40,860,260.80, and grows on a daily basis. Currently, less than one percent of the nation's population is unemployed, as most jobs are either government run, or the national growth has kept jobs for all to compete and sustain the economy. Income & Human Development The average household income in the Terran Federation (as of July 31, 2009) is $31,273.20, which coming after a 25% taxation from the government, is considered to be a strong economy. Less than 5% of the nation's citizens are below the poverty line, with 95% being at upper middle class or above. Science & Technology The Terran Federation currently acts as a technology seller, protected by The German Empire and other merchants and consumers who participate in the deals. In addition, the Terran Federation has shown interest in the increased exploration into the space, medical, and military weapons fields. Every citizen within the Terran Federation owns at least one personal computer, as most own at least two televisions and other modern electronic and technological amenities. Transportation As of 2009, there are at least two cars per every household within the country